


Strange and Wonderful

by pylades



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Kissing Prompt, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s strange, wakin’ up in a bed with another person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange and Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writetheniteaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetheniteaway/gifts).



It’s strange, wakin’ up in a bed with another person. A female person, full of soft curves and pretty smellin’ skin.

Jack is used to taking up as little space as possible when sleeping. He can curl himself up tightly, which has been useful on more than one occasion. When it’s cold and his threadbare blanket wasn’t cuttin’ it. Or when he found a comfortable space (that wouldn’t be his for long) and needed to be as unobtrusive as possible. But not Katherine, no. His wife (wife!) took up a great deal of space for someone so tiny. Her chin was pressed into Jack’s chest, one arm flung across his hip. Were her legs even on the bed? He couldn’t tell from this awkward angle.

Jack still can’t quite believe that this is his life. That someone could pinch him - hard - and he’d wake up. As if she can sense his inner turmoil (and maybe she can – he’d put nothin’ past her), Katherine stirs lazily against him. When he looks down, he can tell that she looks a bit confused herself (see? It was strange wakin’ up with another person!), but the confusion only lasts a second. She smiles at him, as she stretches, pressing an awkward kiss to his collarbone.

“Good morning,” Katherine murmurs, a pretty blush staining her cheeks (and suddenly his fears of wakin’ up from the best dream ever and the strange-newness of this scenario disappear and all Jack can think of is painting her to capture this morning forever). Any thoughts of painting, though, disappear the moment that she shifts in bed (the sheet falling away from her body, one of her legs rubbing between his) so that their faces are closer and she can kiss him. Properly (or probably not so properly) kiss him, that is.

When he can breathe again, he whispers good morning back and touches her mouth gently, callused fingers brushing her lips. It’s a strange and wonderful morning.


End file.
